A good day at school
by Furkatsuki
Summary: A girl in high school finds a guy she likes and tries to get him, they express their, love together whilst in the school;first fanfic on this site, yiff lemon warning etc.


Dear Diary,

I saw a strange boy today, half-shark half-wolf male, about 5'9 with a very strange "yin and yang" color pattern(the left side of his body is black on one side with eyes that are the opposite color of the side it's on, being white). He's pretty strong and has an athletic body build with broad shoulders….oh and his super well toned chest. You'd think he was a jock but he doesn't even play football, according to him he prefers soccer or judo. Not sure what the second one is I just know it's a fighting sport. He's kinda dreamy to be honest, but I don't even know his full name, just that it's start with an "N". Also he's russian, I guess I might have a thing for big foreign guys since the last guy I thought was hot is a giant Iranian boy named shayne...oh those muscles are nice. Anyway back to "N"...I've been to his house once for a project and I got to see him strip and change clothes. Yeah yeah, I know I'm only a freshman but I have needs like any girl in highschool. I don't want to sound like a slut or anything but he's huge, double huge actually, since sharks have two….very girthy prehensile twin rods. They have nice ridges and canine knots probably from his wolf half. He's a little under 8 and a half inches in length from what I could see without keeping him from knowing I was looking at him. I've never really been into hybrids but he's changed my mind. His tail is covered with wolf fur on top, the fur goes up his back and stops at his neck in a straight line, he also has fur on his arms and legs in a line too. It's strange but unique. The weirdest part about him is just his color pattern, if you put him in a dark room you'd only be able to see the white half of his body. Still hot though. He always goes to the park with his little sister and her girlfriend after school so maybe i'll talk to him then.

Sincerely, Grace Jordan

Six period is always cool, it's just It's a Russian language class that just got established a while ago. Mr. Drovsky is always telling jokes and making games to help us remember, he taught me a few "bad words" too hehehe. I first joined the class out of curiosity but know i'm super committed so I can get the attention of that russian guy. When the bell rings I go to my last class, my only class with him, gym. After we're finished with roll call the coach yells "Alright It's a free-day don't break anything!" Then she proceeds to seemingly fall asleep on her desk in the back of the room. In more or less 4 seconds everyone's running around, throwing balls, or on a phone. I try to walk around through a storm of volley balls, soccer balls, and basketballs making myself feel like i'm in the matrix as I barely dodge them. I somehow make it out alive and walk up to the hybrid as he's just listening to music, I got close enough to hear a little bit and it sounds like really melodic dubstep. I poke him and he slides his headphones onto his neck, looking at me straight in the eye. I got nervous for a second but I remembered how to pull it off. First I just introduced myself. "Hey I'm grace, I've never heard your name before…" He hesitated at first but then he saw the seductive look in my eye and I think he knew. "My name is Nikolai...nik for short, and I think I know the real reason you're here".

I carried on acting like I didn't know what he meant, accidentally I started to stare at his chest and unknowingly put my hand on it. When I realized what I was doing I couldn't stop. I wanted to feel him. He smirked grabbed my other hand and put it next to mine on his chest. I nearly melted onto him. He put his hands on my hips sliding them up until his palms were upon my cheeks. I loved his touch, he had the hands of a masseuse and hypnotizing eyes. We were still in the middle of the gym though so before we did anything else he picked me up by my hips with my legs wrapped around his waist and walked behind the giant bleachers. As soon as we were out of the light he stared into my eyes, I swear there's something about his eyes that just makes me so horny. He kissed my neck sliding his hot tongue on my purple fox fur. I moaned quietly not wanting to alert anyone but loud enough for us both to hear. I think he liked my moans because he did the weirdest thing with a tongue ever. It was like his tongue grew...maybe he flexed it since it's a muscle. Whatever he did I felt more of that hot slimy tongue of his on me and I couldn't handle it. I pushed his head away slightly and kissed him, our tongues wrestling for dominance pulling back and going back in for the next round. "I love you so fucking much" I whispered as we pulled for the last time, sharing a long passionate kiss I'll never forget. It lasted too long apparently because over our moans and kissing we somehow didn't hear the bell go off. Unfortunately Nikolai's sister came to find him as got a glance of us kissing as I was grinded my hips against his stone hard twin love sticks. She stared at us, only being a few months younger than Nik she completely knew what was going on and quickly snapped a photo. I unwrapped my legs from his chest and we both ran towards the phone in her hands as she was trying to post it on the school's news blog (who uses regular newspapers anymore?!) with a smirk of pure evil. We were too slow, i'm not that fast but I've seen him run before and I thought he could do it. That's when I realized what kind of person she is, she ran behind doors and spilled a water bottle someone had left to just slow him down. Was I worried about people seeing that I got a hot guy who probably rejected the popular girls on sight? Hell no, I was worried about if Nikolai's sister would make a story out of is and start rumors just for fun. What if everyone starts calling me a slut around the school and I lose the guy I just got two hours ago? "Give me the phone Kira!" He yells as he yanks the phone away from his crossed-armed, extremely disappointed, sister of his and deletes the post before any views build up. Just by looking at him I can tell he's trying to calm himself and not snap the phone on his knee. He bared his razor jagged shark teeth at Kira scaring her to near death at the thought of a fight with her brother, simply because she knew she'd get pummeled. I hugged him from behind and whispered into his ear "Calm down baby...maybe we can have more fun later" and kiss him on the cheek as he smiles and tosses his sister her phone. "I'll meet you at the park kira...go" he said in a kind soft voice that calmed her and me both in a sort of seductive way. Kira walked off still with a slight smile leaving just the two of us alone in the building again. We both shot smirks at each other and he sat down, legs spread impressively showing off his two big bulges, nudging me over slightly. I pulled his pants down just slightly to let his raging boners pop out nearly slapping me with one landing on my cheek. There was a weird smell in the air, a little musty, I kinda liked it. I took both of the girthy sticks in my hand and began to lick the tips slowly. "Oohhh….that feels sooooo gooood….". Nikolai had his tongue hanging out of his mouth, it was weirdly amusing, I felt myself getting wetter. One of his dicks became to leak pre cum so I started sucking on as much as I could take without gagging, jerking off his other member. This went on for about 15 minutes, his moans were fueling my tongue's movements all over his left cannon as my free hand snaked it's way into my panties, slowly pumping two fingers into my wet puss. I felt his dick twitching in my mouth but I was too slow. He shot his thick goo into my mouth and I pulled my head up from half way to just the tip in my mouth as he kept launching cream streams into my mouth, I didn't swallow, I wanted to savor the warm salty taste of it. My hands, one mercilessly pumping his one hard member and another rubbing my clit vigorously, felt poth my pussy and his dick cum at the same time. I opened my still cum filled mouth and got as much as I could on my tongue. He put his hand on my cheek as I finally swallowed all of his cum, I thought maybe he was in too cum swapping because he pulled me into the most passionate kiss I've ever had the pleasure of being a part of. He pulled away his muzzle just slightly so our tongues could still battle for dominance as they swirled around each other. I pulled into another kiss and we held it for at least six minutes. Best. Guy. Ever. Before he could put his dicks away and pull his pants up I gave them both a quick kiss and a tip lick just to hear him moan. "Y-your tongue is fucking amazing...". I didn't really feel like talking...I was just in the moment I guess, we both smiled at each other as we finally got up and I pulled him into another tongue wrestling match for five minutes. We both pulled away in sync and I was finally able to speak. "Hey... could you maybe carry me? I was touching myself while I sucked you off so my legs are a little shaky…." He turned and kneeled down letting me climb onto his back as he walked to the park to meet his jerk of a sister, on the way I couldn't help but let my arms drift down to his chest and nibble on his neck just to hear short "Mmmmmm" that came from him. He backed into a bench allowing me to let go and have a seat as my legs still shook a little. Feeling confident and still kinda horny as soon as he sat down next to me I whispered in his ear "Soooo...maybe next time we can fuck fur-real...at my place?" He smiled and gave me a deep kiss and put his hand between my legs slightly rubbing my pussy through my shorts right before he sat up to leave when his sister called him over to walk home. He doesn't talk all that often I guess, I looked down to see a piece of ripped notebook paper with a number on it in his place. Immediately I pulled out my phone and texted him about what we might do in the future, I could swear I could see a smile from him along with a gasp of his probably-phone-peeking sister. "Nikolai…...I wonder if he's a virgin….oh well море лав фор те."


End file.
